RS-DW
None of this page is canonical RS-DW was a book written by The evil dude. It stands for RuneScape-Doctor Who. This book was written to see what happened if the events of Doctor Who happened to RuneScape. Episode Listings *'Rose' was about a girl from Varrock called Rose Tyler meeting the Doctor for the first time. At the same time, wooden dummies in Varrock's shops invade. *'The End of the World' was about Rose and the Doctor witnessing Gielinor being destroyed by its nearest Sun. In a space station called Platform One, rich aliens come to see its death, including the last Gielinorian Human, Cassandra. *'The Unquiet Dead' was about when the TARDIS travels to the fourth age, and meet the legendary Arrav. At the same time, dead bodies are being possessed by Gelth. *'Aliens of Varrock' was about when a spaceship crashes into the newly built Clock tower in Varrock. It is then revealed that Varrock Palace has been infiltrated by nasty criminal Slitheen. *'God War Two' carries on from the last episode. The Slitheen attempt to cause another God War and release fireballs of destruction. *'Dalek' was about when in the not-too distant future, a rich man has a private museum under Ardougne. He also has the last Dalek chained up. *'The Long Game' was about a manned satellite orbiting Gielinor in the far future. But the Doctor realizes Gielinorianity is being manipulated by a strange alien. *'Father's Day' was about when Rose changes the past to save her should-be dead father. The dragon-like Reapers appear at the scene and "sterilise the wound". *'The Empty Child' was about when the TARDIS travels to the Fourth age, when Varrock is bombarded by the undead. At the same time, an unearthly child terrorizes the streets. *'The Doctor Dances' carries on from the last episode. A zombie army is on the march, but the riddle of the Chula cannot be solved. *'Boom Town' was about when the last Slitheen attempts to destroy Lumbridge with a new power source. *'Bad Wolf' returns us to Satellite Five, where an old enemy lies in wait. *'The Parting of the Ways' continues on from the last episode. The Daleks invade Gielinor, and the Doctor has a choice. *'The Christmas Invasion' was about a massive spaceship appearing over Varrock, with a newly regenerated Doctor is too ill to save the day... *'New Gielinor' is about what happened after Gielinor's death. Cats run hospitals, the last human is back, and a massive head has a message... *'Tooth and Claw' revolves around a Fourth Age queen of Kandarin, who is being targeted by a werewolf. *'School Reunion' is about Mr. Mordaut's school being infiltrated by aliens. *'The Girl in the Fireplace' was about a lost future spaceship, with a connection to a Third Age battle commander. *'Rise of the Cybermen' brings the Doctor and co to a parallel Gielinor, where some old enemies are about to give rise... *'The Age of Steel' carries on from the last episodes. The Cybermen convert an alternate Varrock, and the Doctor himself is helpless. *'The Idiot's Diamond' is about an invention in the early days of the Fifth Age. An energy being is about to take over the commorb system... *'The Impossible Planet' is set in the far future, and a planet lies in orbit around a black hole, which threatens the Jagex Nebula... *'The Zaros Pit' carries on from last episode. An ancient evil awakens, and the humans' servants become their enemies. *'Love & Monsters' revolves around a man who is hunting the Doctor. Category:Non-Fan-Canon